Secret
by Mai Secrets
Summary: Stony and Omo lie within. You have been warned. Tony is hiding something and Steve finds out. K plus because i don't think that there is nothing too explicit.


**A/n another Omo story. I didn't follow the prompt to a tee, but I tried and this is what emerged from my fingers. This is one with accidental wetting and mentioned others. Hopefully my next upload will be more of the omo kink variety. Anyway enjoy!**

 **The characters are somewhat OOC, but since this is my first time writing them I had a hard time with it. Timeline wise this is anywhere after Avengers and before Tony doesn't have the reactor.**

* * *

Steve thought of it as something that was simply one of the many idiosyncrasies of Tony Stark. Whenever they had sex Tony would go to his room to sleep. If they were in his bed to begin with, Tony would bask in the afterglow and then go down to his lab.

At first, Steve thought that Tony just couldn't sleep when there was another person around him. But then came a team night where someone choose the most boring movie in the history of team night and Tony passed out right there on the sofa. Admittedly, working 20 hours straight before having to save the city from giant robosheep was quite tiring.

That wasn't the only instance where Tony fell asleep in public though. Several times Steve had found Tony knocked out in the lab, surrounded by pieces of whatever his current project was, half on, half off the pull out bed he kept there. So obviously, Steve came to the conclusion that he was doing something wrong. There must have been some part of their relationship that was unsatisfactory otherwise Tony would have no problem staying in the bed with him there. If only he could figure out what it was then he could try to fix it.

"Captain America."

"Capsicle."

"Stevie!"

"Steve!"

"Huh?" Steve asked coming out of his own thoughts.

Tony, for his part, looked merely amused. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes. What's got you so distracted that I, the ultimate specimen of mankind, can't have a moment of your attention." The words were pure Tony Stark, but knowing the man as he did, Steve could sense that he was worried.

"I just... No never mind, it's nothing. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Nope you're not getting off that easy. You're going to tell me what you were thinking about or we won't have sex until you say whatever it is." Tony threatened.

Steve blushed at the casual mention of sex, but crossed his arms and looked at Tony with a look of disbelief. "Who would suffer more in that scenario?"

Tony didn't even pretend that it would be Steve because he knew very well that he needed the sex more than Steve did. Not that he didn't rock those patriotic socks off the solider, Tony was an excellent lover in that regard, but he had the higher sex drive of the two of them.

"I take that back then. If you don't tell me use my knowledge of your body and tickle you into submission."

Steve glared at Tony. There were few places that he was really ticklish and Tony knew all of them so that was no idle threat. When Steve didn't begin quick enough for Tony's liking, Tony began to flex his fingers in the classic 'I'm going to tickle you' fashion.

Steve sighed and decided to admit part of what was bothering him. "I really like what we have between us, but sometimes I feel like I'm not enough for you."

Tony looked more shocked than Steve had ever scene him. The dark haired man blinked rapidly and pinched his arm. "J can you play that back for me."

"Of course Sir," the AI responded.

"I really like what we have between us, but sometimes I feel like I'm not enough for you."

"One more time J."

"I really like what we have between us, but sometimes I feel like I'm not enough for you."

"That's what I thought I heard." Tony said in a confused tone. "Is that what you said?" he asked Steve.

Steve nodded and looked at Tony with evident worry.

"What have I done to make you feel like that? I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. No listen," Tony said when Steve attempted to interject. "I am... not the best person in the world, I'm not the greatest friend and certainly a crappy significant other much of the time, and you obviously have a screw loose because you're with me. You're an awesome guy and you could have anyone that you want and you picked me. What have I done now?

Steve smiled and embraced Tony. "It doesn't matter. I was overreacting." Everyone had secrets and if this was a thing that was private to Tony then he would respect that. They didn't need to know everything about one another, and he just have to hope that one day whatever it was wouldn't be a secret anymore.

* * *

Steve found out the answer two weeks later. Tony had spent more than a day down in the lab staying awake with the aid of several cups of coffee. Finally, Steve managed to coax him out with the promise of homemade waffles. By the time the genius had choked down the waffle he was mostly asleep and Steve carried him to bed and crawled in beside him.

A few hours later Steve woke up. He disentangled himself from the other man. A broad smile crossed his face as he realized that he and Tony had literally slept together. For a moment, he stood there just watching Tony sleep thanks to the light that came from from the reactor. Then the lights came on very low. "Thanks Jarvis," he whispered. There was a slight flicker in the light and Steve took that as the AI equivalent of an acknowledging nod. Once he was in the bathroom he took care of the need that had woke him and washed his hands.

That was when heard the muffled scream and raced into the other room.

 _The warmth that he had clung to had pulled away. He woke in the cave. Steve and the others had all been a dream concocted by his tortured mind he concluded as the dampness sunk into him once more. They were still after him to create weapons for them._

 _Shadowy figures approached him and yanked the battery from his chest. Tony cried out in pain as he clutched at the cavity in his chest. The pain was excruciating and he just wanted it to end. He wanted the pain to go away He just wanted to_ **die** _._

"Tony!" Steve called, trying to rouse the man from whatever terror had claimed his sleep.

Tony's eyes snapped open and he registered a few things at once. The first was that being back in that cave was just a nightmare, the second thing was that Steve was there with him and the third was that he had done it again.

The warm wetness had soaked his sheets and his clothing and the worst part was that he hadn't even finished. Instinctively, he attempted to staunch the flow from his member, but it was far to late for that, the nightmare had released the floodgate. His bladder had apparently been filled to bursting because the flow was very strong. In this situation he had no choice, but to endure.

The urine continued to flow and expand the puddle beneath him. He could even hear the hiss and he was sure that Steve could as well, all he could do was close his eyes and will himself to go faster and finish. He would continue to empty his bladder in the bed because there was no way that he could survive the humiliation of cupping his rapidly leaking member and making a trail of urine to the bathroom. By the time he did that he would have made a puddle on the floor and gotten a few seconds worth of fluid into the toilet. No, it was far better to confine the damage to his bed.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the flow tapered off and finally stopped altogether. Tony bit his lip to keep from crying. Stark men were made of iron and he would take the harsh words that he knew would follow this humiliation. He could only hope that it wouldn't strain the relationship he shared with Steve. It would be very painful to lose the man and that was why he had hid this weakness.

First he had to get out of the urine soaked bedding and clothing. Shedding his pants and underpants in a well practiced motion, he stood from the bed. He walked pass Steve keeping his eyes downcast. "Don't do anything," he instructed with a tone devoid of feeling. Then he went into the bathroom to wash off. That done, he ignored Steve and took the soiled linen and garments off the bed, balled them up into a wet heap, and chucked the in the special laundry chute. It was a special chute that ran independently of the other chutes made specifically to wash soiled linen.

"J initiate mat protocol sans third sequence." Tony said as he went to wash his hands again.

"Of course, Sir," Jarvis said.

Several bots appeared sterilizing the mattress protector, and the wet footprints that Tony had made, and made the bed with new sheets. Tony slipped on some lounging pajamas and sat on the bed. He took a deep breath and looked at Steve. He would never be ready to face the other man's ridicule, but he would not run from this.

"Tony what..." Steve started to ask then he abruptly switched track. "Are you okay?" he asked instead.

It wasn't the ridicule he was expecting, but he remained wary, for all he knew Steve just wanted an explanation before he started to reject him. "When I have nightmares I... well you saw. Normally, I wear... protection to bed. "

Steve sat on the bed, next to Tony, and he frown when the man flinched away from him. " I don''t think any less of you because of this."

"How could you not? Tony said venomously.

"Because I love you," Steve said.

Tony scoffed. "You say that now, but what about the next time that it happens? What if you're in the bed too the next time? Will you still love me when you're covered in my piss?"

"Yes I will. If it happens you'll initiate the protocol and we'll shower together. I'll listen if you want to talk and we'll just stay there until you feel better and are ready to leave the shower."

"Why do you have to be so perfect?" Tony sighed. "It's just going to make things a lot worse when you decide that you're ready to wash your hands of me."

"Tony, I am not perfect, and one day I know that you will realize that. But even more important is that I do love you. In time I hope you will see that I am here for as long as you will have have me."

Tony finally relaxed a bit. Maybe, just maybe, he could try to believe what Steve told him so often.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
